


[Podfic] Defining Accio

by xinasvoice



Series: Defining Accio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Magic, Sort Of, consent issues in that there is a...surprise orgasm, in between preslash and get-together, sex pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: There is more than one use for "accio."





	[Podfic] Defining Accio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defining Accio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417005) by anniesj. 



> This has been in my favorites for a long time. I wasn't able to get in contact with anniesj before podficcing, so if anyone is in contact with them, please let them know about this podfic! 
> 
> Podfic duration: 9 min 16 sec  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/defining-accio) (17.6MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bd9yf0xcm1jdxjr/01%20Defining%20Accio.m4b?dl=0) (17.2MB)
> 
> Ending music is Delta (Little Boy Blues) by Badly Drawn Boy. [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/delta-little-boy-blues/310996089?i=310996262)
> 
> Thank you to Beta Listener, the improbably available and enthusiastic [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/46279883762/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a smutty sequel to this work. Check it out below :)


End file.
